


One More Reason to Love

by EmmaKeladry



Series: Culmets Celebration Week 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Paul, Snuggly Paul, SpaceBoos, Worried Hugh, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: After coming back from an unsuccessful away mission, Paul needs a little something special to recover; hugs and time with his friends.





	One More Reason to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Culmets Celebration Week Prompt #6 - Hugs and Friendship with others
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, this is un-beta'd. I'm exhausted from a long day of work, but I wanted to share this with you.

Twenty long hours of captivity. A misunderstanding with a new alien culture resulting in some aggravation from the locals and them choosing to imprison the away team until Saru and Michael could explain the situation. No injuries were reported, but the away team had reportedly slept in a cold and damp prison cell with only water and no food. Not the best of circumstances. The aliens were very apologetic once the situation was explained to them. Hugh waited anxiously in the shuttle bay for the away team to return. He held tight to his medical kit, prepared just in case someone, most likely Paul, was hiding any injuries.

Dr. Pollard stood beside him. She smiled at Hugh and said, “I’m sure he’s okay. They reported no injuries among the away team, only some exhaustion. Apparently they didn’t really sleep last night.”

“I don’t think I’d have been able to sleep either,” Hugh mumbled. He saw the look that Tracy gave him. Yeah, he hadn’t really slept either. It was too hard to sleep without Paul beside him and knowing that he was sleeping in a cold cell.

The shuttle landed in the bay and the final steps were performed as Hugh waited anxiously. The door to the shuttle opened. No one emerged at first. The first one who came out was Tilly, looking tired and her hair was a little messed up, falling from her ponytail. Reno came behind her, mostly looking annoyed, but also had dark circles beneath her eyes. Paul emerged last. There was a smudge of dirt on the right side of his forehead and his hair stuck up on that side. His uniform had dirt caked into the knees and on the front of it. Paul spotted him and walked right over to him.

“Hey,” Hugh murmured. “Are you okay?”

Paul pulled Hugh tight against him and kissed him. “I’m okay. Tired and hungry, but okay. I need a shower too.” He broke the embrace but stayed close.

Hugh quietly scanned him with his medical tricorder, noting that his blood sugar levels were low, and he had mild dehydration, but other than that, he was healthy. “I’m glad no one was hurt.”

“Excuse me – I stubbed my toe on a rock, five minutes into the mission. But I decided to keep it to myself.” Reno said, walking past them and pausing at Hugh’s words.

Hugh smirked. “Do you need medical attention?”

“Oh hell no. I’m not falling for that one again.” Jett started walked away as she said, “I’ll just wait for the toe to turn purple and fall off before I seek medical attention from you. Promise.” Under her breath, Hugh heard her say, “I could go see Doctor Pollard. She’s quite attractive and I doubt she uses pointy objects in the same way.” Reno turned back around and addressed Paul. “See you in an hour?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Hugh frowned. Paul needed some rest and food; he hoped that Paul wasn’t planning on going to work after being captive for almost an entire day. “What’s in an hour?” he asked softly.

Paul squeezed his arm, not breaking their hug. “Dinner. We got pretty hungry, so we decided that once we got back, we’d have a nice big dinner together. You’re welcome to come with me. Tilly said she was inviting Michael and Saru as a thank you for clearing up the situation and getting us out.”

Dinner was okay. Hugh nodded. “Let’s get you back so you can shower. I can help you.”

Paul grinned.

“Not like that. Just a nice relaxing shower together.” Hugh gently swatted his arm.

“Okay. I’d like that.”

They walked back to their quarters together and showered, staying in the warm water for a little longer than necessary. Paul’s tension melted away and he became a bit drowsy. Hugh wanted to suggest that they skip dinner, but Paul ate better with others. They dressed in casual clothes and headed to the mess hall. Tilly was already there with Michael. A few of the smaller tables were pushed together. A nice white tablecloth covered them up, and there were nice glass plates and shiny silverware. Bowls of different foods, from sweet to savory, and a few others which were both, covered the tables in the empty spaces. Paul picked a seat next to some type of mushroom dish. Hugh sat beside him, taking Paul’s hand in his and gently rubbing his fingers.

“Hope I’m not late,” Reno said, walking in.

“Nope, you’re right on time.” Tilly gestured to an empty chair.

She waited until Reno sat next to Paul to find a spot. Tilly sat down next to Michael, who gave her a warm smile.

“Shall we eat?” Saru asked.

“Let’s!” Tilly grinned and pointed to the bowls. “I think I got everything we talked about eating and a few other things for variety.”

“It looks delicious, Tilly.” Michael briefly touched her hand before reaching for the bowl directly in front of her.

They quietly passed the bowls around the table, sharing their delicious meal. Hugh made sure that Paul put some healthy food on his plate, worried that he wasn’t going to eat much. Hugh picked a delicious-smelling eggplant parmesan and some steamed vegetables. He wasn’t that hungry; he’d done a little stress eating with Paul gone and then worked-out longer to make up for it. Hugh wanted to go to bed just as much as Paul.

Paul handed the bowl of mushrooms to Reno and she frowned. “Aren’t you eating your own children if you eat mushrooms?”

Paul’s face fell and he shook his head. “No, it doesn’t work like that.”

“If you’re really sure.” Reno put a scoop on her plate and passed them on.

The expression Paul gave Hugh made him laugh and he gently rubbed Paul’s knee to reassure him. It was okay. Tilly and Michael laughed about something while Saru smiled. Reno said something to Tilly, joining the conversation. The food slowly disappeared from the table and the conversation lulled a little. Paul didn’t eat much, but enough that Hugh wasn’t concerned. He knew Paul was exhausted. He yawned once behind his hand and sipped from a cup of coffee as dessert was served. Hugh put his arm around Paul’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

“You smell good,” Paul whispered, putting his head on Hugh’s shoulder.

“Well, thank you.”

“Like really good.” He rubbed his nose against Hugh’s shirt and sighed.

No one said anything as Paul scooted closer to Hugh, relaxing into his arms. Hugh held him in a tight hug, enjoying this moment of being surrounded by their friends as he held onto the man he loved. Tilly came around the table and gently kissed Paul’s forehead as his eyes slipped shut.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“Thank you. You earned some rest,” Tilly whispered.

Hugh raised one eyebrow in question.

Tilly gently rubbed Paul’s arm as he started to drift. “Lieutenant Stamets refused to sleep. He promised to keep guard so we could rest. We tried to get him to take turns, but he insisted.” Her hand dropped from Paul’s shoulder, but she stayed where she stood.

Reno reached over and patted his shoulder. “He’s a good man. He protects those that he cares about. We really appreciate him.”

Michael and Saru both hummed in agreement. Hugh felt a surge of love and protectiveness towards the man he held in his arms as he fell asleep. Paul was a fierce and loyal friend, another reason that Hugh loved him.


End file.
